In place of cigarettes, aerosol generating devices are known with which aerosol is generated for tasting by atomizing an aerosol source with an electric load such as a heater (PTL 1 and PTL 2). The aerosol generating device includes a heating element that atomizes an aerosol source, a power source that supplies power to the heating element, and a controller that controls the heating element and the power source.
PTL 1 discloses an aerosol generating device including a temperature sensor configured to measure an ambient temperature during use. In the device disclosed in PTL 1, the device stays in a standby mode after measurement of the temperature when the temperature measured by the temperature sensor exceeds a threshold during use, or the device ends the standby mode when the temperature falls below the threshold. In addition, PTL 1 discloses a case where the device is disabled when the temperature measured by the temperature sensor exceeds a limited threshold during use.
PTL 2 discloses a method of charging a power source mounted on an aerosol generating device. PTL 2 also discloses a case of changing a rate of a charging current supplied to the power source or prohibiting charging according to the ambient temperature.